hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Souls
Fairy Souls are custom-textured heads (smaller blocks) scattered and hidden around parts of the Hub. Every five Fairy Souls can be returned to Tia the Fairy, a fairy in the Wilderness in the south part of the Hub Island, by a pond. In exchange, the player will receive permanent stat boosts. As of V0.7.4, you can now view how many fairy souls you have total and in each location from your Quest Log in the SkyBlock Menu Fairy Soul Locations Here is a list of all Hypixel Skyblock Fairy Soul locations. They can be found all over the world and another three are obtained randomly from Fishing.https://hypixel.net/threads/trying-to-solve-the-age-old-question.2171611/#post-15898944 There are 185 fairy souls in total. However, if you had the seven fairy souls in the Floating Islands before the update of V0.7.4, you can work less to get the twelve new ones as the old ones have transferred over. Some locations may require certain skills to be a certain level to access them. Tools like the Grappling Hook, Aspect of the End, Ender Bow, Spider's Boots and Ender Pearls are very useful for obtaining most of these items, if not required to get most of them. For souls that are behind blocks, the easiest way to get them is to have a fast pickaxe, hold the right mouse button, then hold left at the same time. Note 1: Coordinates might be a few blocks off. Note 2: You can see your current coordinates by pressing on the keyboard, or by using a mod. You can click rows of the table below to keep track of ones you've done (is remembered on page refresh). Hub The Barn Mushroom Desert Gold Mine Deep Caverns Spider's Den Blazing Fortress The End The Park Walkthroughs File:ALL_185_Fairy_Soul_Locations_Hypixel_Skyblock_(DESCRIPTION)|First Fairy Souls guide for the 185 fairy souls added before the 0.7 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. File:12 End Island - Fairy Soul Locations - Hypixel Skyblock|Second Fairy Souls guide for the fairy souls added from the 0.7 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. File:ALL_12_12_Tree_Island_-_Fairy_Soul_Locations_Hypixel_Skyblock|Third Fairy Souls guide for the fairy souls added from the 0.7.4 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. Collection Rewards For every five Fairy Souls that you give to Tia the Fairy, you will gain permanent stat boosts in return. In total, you get 435 health, 44 defense, 44 strength, and 3% speed. Hints Fairy Souls are typically found near: * Flower Pots * Jungle Leaves * Green Carpet * Mossy Stone Bricks * Purple Stained Clay * Redstone * Dandelion All of the fairy souls in the Blazing Fortress have Redstone leading to it Three Fairy Souls can be obtained by Fishing. Ender Pearl, jump boost potions, Aspect of the End or Grappling Hook are required to obtain some Fairy Souls. In total there are 185 Fairy Souls to be collected. Trivia *Until V0.7.4 there was no in-game way to track how many soul where collected (total or in a given area). *If you already collected 7 Fairy Souls at Floating Island (before 0.7.4 update) then it will *only* count 4 in "The Park" (SkyBlock Menu - Quest Log - Find all Fairy Souls). References Category:Mechanics